Screaming with Binky: Murphy's Law
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A brand new 'Screaming with Binky' short! Milo, Melissa and Zack are wondering how Murphy's Law is going to get them today, unaware that a certain clown is about to call Milo. What will happen to these three kids? Slight X-Over between Garfield and Friends and Milo Murphy's Law!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Milo Murphy's Law, which belongs to Disney, or Garfield and Friends, or the 'Screaming with Binky' segments, which belongs to Jim Davis!

This one was a crossover I recently thought up, and I thought this would be a perfect addition to the little series of 'Screaming with Binky' shorts I've been writing, so... here you go! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

All right, folks, better put your popcorn aside, it's time for...

 **Screaming with Binky**

Outside Jefferson County Middle School, a fat orange cat with black stripes known as Garfield came out with a smirk as he stood next to the doorway. "This week, Binky wouldn't dare come near this part of town... because the loudest clown we know has yet to meet Mr. Bad Luck himself, Milo Murphy."

The bell rang as Garfield turned. "Oh oh. The school bell rang, here they come now."

As Garfield jumped to the side, Milo Murphy came out with a smile on his face as his friends Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood were following not too far behind.

"You know, it's been a great day." Milo smiled.

"Yeah, a... very, VERY unusual day, even for you." Melissa said. "I'm surprised Murphy's Law hasn't kicked in all day."

"It can only mean one thing. Something's about to happen after school." Zack said, a little nervously.

"Hmmm... maybe so..." Milo said as he looked around. "That old playground over there could collapse, sending that tire swing rolling in our direction..."

"Good observation, Milo." Melissa said as she spotted a truck nearby. "Or that truck could blow a tire, and the doors could accidentally open, releasing a honeybee nest they have been keeping in there..."

"Possible, possible." Zack said as he looked up the sky. "Or that plane up there could lose velocity and start to crash near our area."

"Whoa, Zack, let's not go too dark." Milo shuddered as Melissa nodded. "And I say we don't worry about it..."

Milo then heard his cell phone ring as he blinked. Milo picked up the phone and noticed the number. "Huh... I don't recognize this number."

"Did you donate anything to a local college or something?" Melissa asked.

"I don't believe so... at least, I don't think I have." Milo said as the phone kept ringing. All three friends looked at each other in confusion as the phone kept ringing. "Er... do you think I should answer?"

"You could just push the 'ignore' button on there. It's not that hard to miss, Milo." Zack pointed out.

"I know, but what if it's important? What if it's the hospital doctors calling under a different number?" Milo said nervously. "Sorry guys, but I just have to take this."

With that, Milo pushed the talk button and smiled as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Muncie, Indiana, a clown in a green suit with purple spots, a party hat, a painted face, orange hair and green shoes known as Binky the Clown, who was talking on a pay phone, took a deep breath, but stopped shortly as he closed the door to the pay phone, then he silently yelled something as the lines started to connect digitally.

* * *

Inside the digital space, a form of radioactive dust was traveling from city to city through the interweb connections everywhere as it started to pass through a few cities... Elkford, British Columbia; Hillwood; Gravity Falls; Middleton; and even Royal Woods, Michigan... until finally... it passed by Danville and towards Swamp City, where the dust had finally reached its destination... the receiver to Milo's cell phone.

* * *

"HEEEEEEEEEEY, MURPHY!"

Milo jumped up in shock as his phone flew up in the air and caused it to crash through a window, which startled a nearby cat as it jumped onto a wooden board which sent a paint bucket flying towards the three friends. Milo, Melissa and Zack yelped as they tried to duck, but the paint ended up splattering all three of the kids, so now they were covered in blue paint.

"There we go... there's Murphy's Law in effect!" Milo laughed. "Honestly, I was getting a little worried."

"Well, at least we know something happened to us today." Zack gave a sigh.

"Yeah... but still, it wouldn't be us without a little color." Melissa gave a giggle as the boys laughed. "Though... who was that person on the phone?"

"Huh... I don't really know." Milo shrugged. "But whoever it was, it for some reason knew my last name... maybe it got the wrong number?"

As all three kids stood to ponder about it, Garfield hummed as he looked towards the camera. "That's what happens when Binky's screaming and Murphy's Law come together... it's a good combination, if I do say so myself. We'll be right back after this. If you excuse me, I think I just spotted a pistachio stand nearby..."

Garfield started to lick his chops as he started to walk down towards the pistachio stand, as hungry as he ever was.

* * *

All right, that should be it for this 'Screaming With Binky' short! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for more Screaming with Binkys, whether it be a show to have Binky crossover with OR solo ones, leave it in the reviews or PM me! Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize away!


End file.
